crossed_verse_duelingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mystery idiot 50/goku's power.
i am just saving this. Long time ago, on planet Vegeta, a Saiyan baby named "Kakarot" was sent to earth in order to destroy it. This young saiyan....however....err.....tripped and fell and lost his memory.....and blah blah blah. Anyway, lets just forget his biography and lets get straight to his power, right? Dragon Ball Super: ''Lets begin with the freezer arc. What happened in Frieza arc....? Well, Son Goku fought with, and easily defeated Frieza with the legendary transformation of the saiyans known as the "Super Saiyan". Believe me, he defeated Frieza's fourth form at full power. Frieza's first form's attack, "supernova" could actually produce energy equivalent to a supernova! Don't believe me, see yourself In one of non canon feat, Vegeta easily destroys planet arlia which is dwarf star level. Piccolo against Raditz is also implied to be a planet buster. So, first form Frieza is '''Large Star Level. '''This implies that Fourth form frieza and Super saiyan Goku, being VASTLY superior to first form Frieza, is '''Large Star Level + '''At least. Also, Vegeta is Dwarf Star Level. Lets go to Cell now. He is Solar system level. Now MOST people will say "He is buffing, to scare the Z fighters." Here is my reply to that. In early episodes, King Vegeta destroys 3 planet with a wave of his hand. Also, Dragon Ball Z Kai has been repeatedly shown to be canon. So is the anime. Now we come to Cell. Most people will now say that Cell is only Multi Planet level. However, Cell was repeatedly shown to be a Solar System level threat. He is comparable to SSJ2 Gohan. A mastered Super saiyan is stronger then a regular super saiyan. Kid Buu also also did this and this. This scan says he is a universal threat. Along with the title of the chapter itself. Also, in Dragon Ball Xenoverse , Kid Buu destroyed a timeline. There is also a possibility that Xenoverse is canon. Much like this Goku has tons and tons of other feats like this. Now lets go to Janemba. Well....this guy would shake the foundations of creation as stated by narrator in 2:00. goku even said it can destroy the universe, later saying it AFFECTED all dimensions. Janemba is as strong as his non canon counterpart who did this .This is, beyond a doubt, a Multi Universal feat. Basically, in Dragon Ball Z, there is another Multi Universal feat if you include fillers. We are including End of Z goku, otherwise he is pretty strong. Because, we are using SSJ4 , because we are using Dragon Ball Heroes, where SSJ4 is a very commen transformation. Also, SSJ3 Goku likely surpassed Gogeta who beat Janemba. Goku also defeated Kid Buu who had more raw power then the spirit bomb. Super Saiyan 4 form boosts power far beyond Super Saiyan 3. Finally we come to Dragon Ball Super. They have pretty good speed feats, no doubt, but the anime Goku is stronger then manga Goku. Goku also beat frost, who is likely stronger then DBZ verse. Broly , who was surpassed by Goku, has some pretty good feats as well. There are several other feats as well. Super Saiyan God Goku and Beerus could destroy the universe, which is a macroosm. ''Dragon Ball Heroes: Okay, to understand Dragon Ball heroes first, we need to first understand Dragon Ball Xenoverse, since they are linked to each others. Of course, there are several Multiverse + feats in Xenoverse as well, even possibly High Multiverse+ feats as well. Lets see them. Well, since we have come to Dragon Ball Heroes, well....there are several feats that would give characters High Multiverse + to Low Complex Multiverse Level attack power with immeasurable speed. There are some great haxes as well. Since that part is up, now lets go to Goku's techniques. One of Goku's main weapons is Chi Manipulation '''and '''Energy Projection. Goku mainly fights physically, and sometimes lets off a barrage of energy projectiles which explode upon contract, doing massive damage to the enemy. This technique is known as '''Full Power Energy Blast Volley. He also has two '''signature moves, a big blue wave of ki and a massive energy dragon. Despite Goku's sheer poweres, he still has a plethora of weakness. Such as, his stamina is limited, using kaioken will act like a double edged sword, and on and on and on. But he still is a great character anyday! Category:Blog posts